


It's About Time

by the_purity_pen



Category: Billy Russo - Fandom, Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017), ben barnes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_purity_pen/pseuds/the_purity_pen
Relationships: Billy Russo & Reader, Billy Russo & You, Billy Russo/Reader, Billy Russo/You
Kudos: 1





	It's About Time

Being recruited for a special operation wasn’t all that much of a surprise to you. You had served two tours already and proved your strength so when Rawlins was looking for new recruits, you were damn near the top of the list.

The two people who were more than excited to see you were your friends Frank Castle and Billy Russo. The pair had gone through training with you years back and while it had been a while since you’d seen each other, you kept in contact as much as you could.

The moment you were done checking in, your eyes took in the barracks as you were led to the one you’d be staying in. The tents were not co-ed but that didn’t stop Frank from popping his head in and exclaiming your name. You turned around with a bright smile and dropped your bags.

“Frankie!” you exclaimed back as you ran to his open arms and he scooped you up, giving you a big bear hug.

“How are ya, kid?” he asked as he put you down after a few more moments of a hug.

“I’m good. Good. Lookin’ better than you these days,” you teased with a smirk to which Frankie simply scoffed a chuckle.

“Still got that mouth on ya, huh?” Billy’s voice came from behind Frankie and you swear your heart stopped. 

“Billy,” you said a bit more calmly but still pushed against Frankie to get to your other friend.

“Hey you,” he said with a warm smile as his arms wrapped around your shoulders and your arms came around his waist. His hug was warm and tender, different than the excited one Frank had given you.

“Alright, Bill. Give her up,” Frank’s voice interrupted you and the two of you pulled back. You felt a slight flush to your cheeks while your fingers brushed a loose piece of hair behind your ear. Frankie’s hand punched Billy’s lightly as the conversation turned casual, catching up on the last few years that you three had spent apart.

Before you knew it, hours had passed and the three of you had ended up sitting in Frank and Billy’s tent. You and Frank sat next to each other on the edge of his cot while Billy lounged on his own. The conversation had turned to what they would do when they got back to New York.

“Billy-boy here’s got a line of women waitin’ for him, I’m sure,” Frank teased which prompted Billy to sit up onto his elbows. You tried to stifle a snicker but failed.

“Hey, man. You know I gotta spread the wealth,” Billy retorted, making a gesture at his body which made both you and Frank roll your eyes. Billy reached behind him and chucked his pillow which smacked your head. 

“Hey!” you said startled before throwing the pillow back at him prompting a round of chuckles from all three of you.

“Castle!” a voice called from outside the tent causing a groan from Frank. 

“The fuck they want at this hour?” Frank grumbled before patting your shoulder as he got up from his cot. The sudden shift in weight caused you to lean over a bit before catching yourself and looking over at Billy.

“You really got that line of girls at home?” you asked and Billy flashed his pearly whites with a chuckle in his chest.

“Nah. Frankie likes to inflate my ego s’all.” Billy shook his head, the grin not leaving his face. His eyes did a little dip before finding your face again and you felt your breath hitch. 

“Ain’t hard to do Russo,” your voice found a little confidence in the shaky breathing that had started.

Something sparked in him and he sat up, swinging his legs over the edge as he leaned his elbows onto his thighs, putting his face closer to you. “Yeah?” Billy looked at you with the biggest grin and your eyes couldn’t help but venture south.

You caught yourself and cleared your throat before finding his gaze again. “Yep!” you said in a chipper tone and stuck your tongue out between your teeth at him. His eyes narrowed and his grin became tight-lipped as you became entangled in a battle of stares.

Your brows furrowed for a moment as he studied your face. “Why don’t you take a picture, Russo? It’ll last long-” the phrase was cut off by his hand coming to gently touch your cheek. Your head pulled back slightly in confusion but not enough that you were out of reach.

Sure, your little crush on Billy back in the day was something that lingered on your brain for the last few years but you thought that the time apart would have squashed it. But the way his eyes seemed to drink you in was causing a rapid succession of whooshing sounds to your ears.

His hand slid gently from your cheek, over your jaw where he paused and his thumb grazed over your cheek. Your eyes fluttered as you leaned into his touch slightly. “Knew you missed me.” His voice was low but it brought your gaze back to him in time to feel him lean more forward, the hand on your jaw pulling you closer.

His lips were softer and more tender than you had imagined many times over. The way they slid over yours felt like puzzle pieces being fit together. You found yourself sighing into his lips before he was pulling away slowly.

“Billy,” you sighed, immediately craving more. Your eyes opened to see him smirking. Good old Billy. You saw something you hadn’t seen before in those brown eyes of his though. You couldn’t pinpoint it and it made you knit your brows together.

“You know how long I been waitin’ to do that?” 

His question made your eyes blink. 

“Ever since that day in boot camp when you were running past us boutta thousand times doing laps,” he started explaining and his thumb traced small lines along your jaw and his other hand came to your thigh. “Your hair blowin’ in the breeze of you runnin’ past all those other jocks,” he chuckled softly which made you smile.

A sudden rush of wind and Frank was clearing his throat beside you two. “About fuckin’ time Bill,” he chuckled as Billy pulled away from you but you grabbed his hand to give a squeeze before he was settling back into his cot. Frank rejoined you on his and wrapped his arm around your shoulder. “You shoulda heard Bill talking about you all these years,” Frank said pointing his arm in Billy’s direction. “Kid’s got it bad,” he joked and the three of you shared a light chuckle.


End file.
